


Drifting Betweens Dreams and Reality

by Rivulet027



Category: Earth 2
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Series. While in cold sleep Devon dreams, John visits and they bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Betweens Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Earth 2. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.

Drifting Between Dreams and Reality

[   
](http://s28.photobucket.com/albums/c245/Rivulet027/?action=view&current=gifticon1.jpg)

Devon drifted between dreams. She dreamt that they reached New Pacifica. She dreamt that they’d had a whole day of travel without True or Uly squabbling. She dreamt her son older, growing stronger with each passing day. She dreamt she was there to see it all.

The dream lover, whom she’d discovered was real, never visited her again and in her hazy state of unconsciousness Devon mourned his loss for a second time.

She had no concept of time, as time simply didn’t exist in cold sleep.

Her dreams turned to Danziger.

She’d been dreaming that she and Uly were playing on the beach, enjoying the ocean air when suddenly the dream drifted into nothingness. As she protested its loss he was suddenly standing there, looking at her with this hint of surprise on his face. He hadn’t been expecting to see her, she realized.

The dream had the same feel to it as the ones with Sheppard always had. Sleepily she realized on some level she wasn’t dreaming.

He had a bit of stubble and his hair was longer than when she’d seen it last, the curls still framed his face. His eyes looked tired. Still he smiled at her and teased, “Is this the first class section?”

“John?”

“Yeah, took us longer than we thought,” he told her, “We didn’t know if we’d be able to reach you while still traveling.”

She hugged him, unable to stop herself. The questions poured out of her and he took the time to answer nearly all of them when he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

She paused.

“Look,” he told her, “Julia is trying to figure this out, but she needs me to ask you some questions.”

She took her time, answered all of the questions Julia had obviously drilled into him, waiting for him to ask in frustration why she hadn’t revealed she’d been still sick, but he never did. She could see that he wanted to, the question almost ebbed out of him once or twice, but he didn’t. All too soon he had to go and she drifted back to her dreams.

He visited again, bringing with him news. He told her how Walman and Jessica had finally stopped dancing around each other. He told her of Morgan’s latest complaints. He told her the things Yale was discovering about his past. He told her that next time Uly would visit.

Uly had grown when she saw him next, at least an inch. She hugged him tight. He cried, told her how much he missed her. She asked him questions, tried to distract from the truth that she wasn’t truly with him. He told her Julia was thinking of diagoisning Baines with necrophobia.

Yale visited. Julia visited.

She loved her visits with Uly and John most. It broke her heart when Uly visited on his tenth birthday and then on his eleventh. Stories of New Pacifica, of the other syndrome children, of trying to keep a balance the way the Terrians wanted them to filled her with hope. They told her of plans to colonize the moons to keep the population on the planet to a minimum.

She missed Yale when he left to find Mary.

Bess visited to tell her about her and Morgan’s first child.

She longed to join them. She hoped that the planet wasn’t truly rejecting her. She was selfish. She knew she should let John go, but somewhere between him bringing news, asking questions for Julia and them arguing about different leadership styles and the things she should’ve told him, they’d moved from tentative friends to truly respecting each other to accepting that they had loved each other for a long time.

It wasn’t fair to him, to ask him to love her while she languished in cold sleep and he struggled as one of the senior leaders in this new world.

Only when she brought it up to him he’d kiss her doubts away and tell her the latest new, asked her opinion on the decisions he was being asked to make. Asked her how to be the one to consider the Terrians needs above their own.

Together they needed to help this planet flourish with the both of them, not make the mistakes they’d made on the original Earth. There were so many people who just wanted to use the planet, control it and eventually burn it out then move on. They didn’t care, they wouldn’t be around to see it. She couldn’t understand that sort of callous, not from people who’d seen the hardships they’d face when their first planet was barely habitable.

Then Julia had a solution, one suggested to Alonzo by the Terrians and they were coming for her.

She woke up to John’s face looking down at her in concern. She smiled, warmed by the fact that he was holding her hand. For a moment she considered that she’d dreamt the whole thing then he told her, “Hey, don’t drift off on me. We need you to wake up. Someone has to help me keep this planet alive.”

She rested her hand on his cheek, “I think you’ve been doing a fine job without me.”

“We’d be doing a better job with you awake.”

Their eyes meet, catch. They kiss. It’s that kiss more than the drugs, more than the promise of being well, that pulls her fully back into consciousness.

When he pulls away, smoothes down her hair and asks if she’s ready to be reunited with her son she’s finally fully awake.


End file.
